


A four-leaf clover

by Weekpra



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, DICE Has Over 10000 Members (Dangan Ronpa), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Ishida | Kiyondo and Ishimaru Kiyotaka Are Twins, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan Friendship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Outsider, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Sick Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekpra/pseuds/Weekpra
Summary: Kokichi Ouma and Nagito Komaeda. Well known criminals yet no one knows nothing of them or what their next move will be. As leaders of the organization DICE they appear on every news source but yet no one knows what they look like. The police has had enough of their work and gives the case over to the people who have solved the most mysteries out of anyone. The future foundation of the detectives- a lame name for amazing detectives. Shuichi Saihara and Hajime Hinata along with their coworkers are not going to let these criminals run free and do what they please anymore.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. A lucky shot

A flash of white ran through the dark roofs of Kamurocho. The white light would occasionally move upward and then come downward quickly as the owner of the white light jumped from a roof to another. The was a flash of pink light just behind the white light. The lights being provided by two colors of hair- pink and white. "Spade! This way!" The white one called out and took a sharp turn to the right and jumped down onto a roof of a slightly shorter building. 'Spade' followed soon after him. "Ace! They're still after us- what the fuck is your big plan of getting us out of here?" Spade shouted while running after Ace. "Don't worry- my luck has never betrayed me before. I doubt that lady luck is about to turn her back on me just yet." Ace stated and though you could not see it- you could feel the sassy smirk he was wearing on his face. Spade rolled her eyes under her mask and smirked as well. "Alright- I trust ya, Ace." She stated and the two of them continued to run on the roofs of the tall buildings of Kamurocho- with police officers right behind them. 

"Dammit- we can't lose them. No matter how fast we are they can still keep up! At this rate we'll get caught- no don't think like that. Being caught has never been an option and it will never be one. Besides he couldn't risk the safety of Spade... Ace looked around- trying to come up with a way of escaping the seemingly impossible situation. And that's when he saw it- "Spade! Over here!" Ace shouted and jumped down onto a building that was right next to an alley and then stopped. Spade took an immediate stop once she noticed where Ace had gone to. She looked behind her and noticed the police were having trouble with a few jumps that Ace and Spade had handled with ease. Spade turned to look at Ace again. "That's a dead end, Ace! What are you thinking?" Spade shouted, her long pink hair flowing behind her in uncontrolled waves. Ace waved with his arm in a gesture for Spade to jump down- but she hesitated. "Spade! I have a plan! Just trust me on this!" Ace shouted. Spade looked behind her one more time and noticed how the police were only one roof away. She looked ahead of her at Ace one more time and sighed. "OH fuck this!" She shouted and jumped down onto the roof. The police came soon after.

"Hah. Now we've finally caught you." The leader of the police group stated while looking at Ace. It didn't matter if he had that clown mask on that was half smiling half crying- it was hard to mistake his messy white hair that shot in all possible directions. Ace took one step back while Spade backed away next to him. The leader pointed his gun at Ace's chest and Spade threw half of her body in front of him immediately- the leader smirked. "Loyal to the end I see? I see that the rumors about the loyalty of DICE members was all true." He stated and loaded his gun. Spade closed her hands into fists and her nails dug into the skin of her palms. "Give it up, Kuwata. You'll never catch us no matter how hard you try." Ace suddenly said in a low and cool tone. Spade spared one look at him before looking back at Kuwata's squad- she shifted her arm in front of Ace even more when she suddenly felt an arm slung over her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw how Ace had thrown his arm over her shoulder- she could almost see his smirk through his mask. Ace shifted his free arm and placed two of his fingers against his forehead- he saluted and then pulled both himself and Spade down from the roof. 

Kuwata ran toward the edge of the building and saw how the two of the clown masked people fell down with Ace's hand still over Spade's shoulder as if to protect her. He looked left and saw one of DICE's small planes get close to the two. A person was at the door- ready to grab the two of them when they got close enough. Kuwata grabbed his gun with both hands and pointed it down from the edge of the roof- being in too much if a hurry he just fired his gun three times before looking down with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"What the hell Ace!?" Spade shouted while they fell through the night sky. "Don't worry- I had a plan." Ace said with a smirk. Any second now they would be caught by Wasp- Gonta Gokuhara. But that's when he heard it- a gunshot, then another and one more. Ace looked up just in time to see a bullet go right past him with another one right after the previous one. And then a burning pain exploded in his left elbow- the one holding Spade. "Ace!" He heard the girl call out. He could feel the strength of his left arm run out all at once- but he couldn't care- he had to hold on or else they couldn't be saved. But luckily just as he was about to lose his grip- he felt someone grab both him and Spade and soon they were on the floor of the DICE rescue plane. "Bandage! Is bandage on the plane?" Spade shouted immediately. Ace had went to grab at his shoulder the second he knew that Spade was safe- getting shot had definitely not been the plan for tonight. 

"Sorry Miu. Gonta was told that Mikan was needed back at head quarters." Gonta stated while helping Ace sit on one of the benches one the plane. "Shit. Did you at least bring some medical equipment or something? Something to wrap around the wound?" Spade- Miu Iruma asked while taking off her clown mask that had three x's in place of it's eyes. Revealing her long eyelashes and heavy eyeliner from behind it. Gonta took off Ace's- Nagito Komaeda's half and half mask and revealed the lip piercings and a tiny bit of eyeliner. Nagito's eyes were shut in pain and his grip on his shoulder was growing ever tighter. "You'll need to do something about the bullet in his shoulder first." The one flying the plane- Compass, Rantaro Amami stated. "Well ain't this a weird bunch to have on a mission." Miu said while putting her hands onto her hips. "So we have our leader here, a second in command, Kokichi's advisor and our muscle- but we don't have a medic on board." Miu said with a roll of hair eyes. "Oh come on Miu- n´my fault for taking such a reckless plan- but at least the new shoes got tested!" Nagito exclaimed from where he was sitting- before he had to fall back into a more relaxed position as his elbow began hurting more. "Is Komaeda-san alright?" Gonta asked with concern on his face. Nagito gave a nod and a small smile in return to try and ease off his subordinates concern.

"Well, you're right about one thing. The new shoes I made were exactly what we needed for escapes like this." Miu exclaimed. "By new shoes do you mean the shoes you made that are supposed to make the impact you take by jumping from roof to roof smaller?" Rantaro asked. "Yup! Worked just as well as I thought they would! I had no doubts for Miu's talent." Nagito said with a smile. "Yeah. I know I'm amazing." Miu said with a bright smile. "Hey chief. Do you think you can hold on for a couple of minutes? We'll be arriving in head quarters shortly." Rantaro asked. "I'll be just fine, Rantaro." Nagito said with a nod but he turned around in shock when Gonta suddenly punched one of the walls of the plane. "Hurting Komaeda-san is something Gonta cannot forgive! Gonta will face them all!" He shouted. "Calm down Gonta. It was my recklessness that got me hurt. No need to get worked up over something like that." Nagito reassured him with a smile on his face. Miu crossed her arms and let out a deep sigh. "I swear you don't care a single bit about your own safety." She stated and received an awkward laugh from her leader. 

The head quarters of DICE was something out of a sci-fi movie. It was just an ordinary neighborhood with a bunch of identical houses- but each house had a basement that lead into an elevator that lead into the actual head quarters- which was underground. But of course all of these houses belonged to people that had higher ranks in DICE. Maybe I should open that up a bit. There were six houses in the neighborhood and there was always one pair of identical houses. The leaders of DICE- Nagito Komaeda and Kokichi Ouma- shared one of the biggest houses that there was in the neighborhood. The remaining houses belonged to the second in command Miu Iruma, advisor Rantaro Amami, medic Mikan Tsumiki, strategist Celestia Ludenberg and commanders Mukuro Ikusaba and Sonia Nevermind. Most DICE members lived in the head quarters- but those who didn't would come there through an abandoned train tunnel that they had made their emergency entrance and the place where they stored their planes and other vehicles in. And that was exactly the way they were using right now. 

Gonta was helping Nagito walk through head quarters while Rantaro and Miu walked behind them. "Chief Komaeda!" They suddenly heard someone yell and soon commander Sonia Nevermind was in front of them. Looking at Nagito with a worried expression on her face. "It's fine. I'm okay. But could you go get Mikan to Kokichi's office?" Nagito asked with a gentle smile. Sonia nodded with one of her own and ran off to the medical wing. "Gonta can you get me to my office please?" Nagito asked and they were moving before he could even finish his sentence. Miu and Rantaro stayed behind. 

"Hey Kokichi!" Nagito called out from the door. He was faced with shocked purple eyes that had immediately locked onto his bleeding elbow. "Don't worry- it isn't as bad as it looks. But it did ruin the perfect white of my outift." Nagito stated with an awkward smile. Kokichi took a deep breath and pinched his nose. "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? And how many times have you still gotten reckless and hurt over that?" Kokichi asked and started listing off things while counting with his fingers. Gonta helped Nagito onto a bench and then left. "It's fine 'Kichi I-" Nagito was cut off as Mikan rushed into the room. "You were SHOT!?" She screamed and rushed to the white haired boy. Nagito looked from Kokichi to Mikan before chuckling- which then quickly turned into painful coughing as Nagito reached over to this elbow once agai. "Ouch ouch ouch..." Nagito grumbled under his breath. Kokichi took a long deep sigh and turned to Mikan. "He needs to be treated before we can discuss anything- can you take care of that, Bandage?" Kokichi asked. Mikan turned to him with hands pressed against each other in front of her. She nodded and turned to Nagito. "Could you please get up, Nagito? Doctors orders." Mikan stated and received a one handed shrug from Nagito. "Well I do want to get this out of my arm. Let's go, Mikan." Nagito stated and stood up, wavering a bit before starting to walk normally- having adjusted to the pain slightly already. "We can take your usual test as well." Mikan stated. 

Kokichi watched as his medic and best friend left his office. Leaving him sitting on the chair alone once again. His friend had gotten hurt on the battlefield again- fifth time this week. But he refused to just stay at head quarters. And now Kuwata and his squad were after them. And they even knew Miu's and Nagito's code names. But at least they couldn't really get anything out of that- Ace and Spade didn't exactly have anything in common with their names- but if they figured out that Kokichi's code name was Card, Mukuro's Diamond and Sonia's Heart they could figure out that those in power of the DICE had code names related to cards- while the rest had code names related to their talents. But perhaps he was just being paranoid again. Nagito had told him over and over again to stop worrying so much. And it's not like just finding out who have a higher rank will have that much of a difference right?

Right?

Kokichi sure hoped so.

Mikan wrapped bandages around Nagito's elbow. Each layer being tighter than the previous. Mikan didn't really pay attention on how hard she was pressing on the wound until Nagito gasped slightly. "Sorry!" Mikan exclaimed immediately out of habbit but received a small smile in return. "Is something bothering you, Mikan?" Nagito asked- he had known Mikan long enough to recognize when something was wrong with her. Mikan looked at him with wide eyes before looking away. She finished putting on the bandage and turned away from Nagito to put away what remained of it. "I just..." She started with stuttering breaths. "You miss her?" Nagito asked and saw how the girl in front of him flinched. Mikan grabbed the table in front of her tightly and took a stuttering breath before nodding. Nagito got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked up to Mikan. He grabbed the girls shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing him. He then wrapped his arms around the shorter girl and soon felt her hands around him as well. He felt how the girl in his arms started to shake. 

"I loved her." She said while shaking from head to toe. Nagito held on to her tighter. "I know." He responded. He knew Mikan missed her. He knew Mikan missed Ibuki more than anyone else out of their crew. "I-I want her back." Mikan stuttered and pressed her hands harder against her bosses back. "I know." Nagito said yet again. 

"I know."


	2. Poisoned mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wrote something on both and went to pin them on both of the pictures. He pinned a paper that read 'Ace' on it under the picture of the white haired male and then he pinned a paper that read 'Spade' under the picture of the pink haired woman. "Ace and Spade?" Kyoko Kirigiri asked while putting her hand under her chin in a thoughtful manner. Leon nodded. "While we chased them they screaming Ace and Spade at each other as if they were addressing each other by their names. It's logical to think that Ace and Spade are their code names that they've created to hide away their true identities."

Hajime Hinata- one of the top detectives in the police of Kamurocho. One of the head officers of the future foundation of detectives and one of the most hard working people to ever work as police- was banging his head against the table while his coffee mug shook next to him- any coffee in that being thrown around and hitting the edges of the cup. Some of the coffee spilled onto the floor and the cat of one of their officers- Celestia Ludenberg she liked to be called- walked closer to the puddle and almost went to drink it before being grabbed into the arms of its owner. The black haired woman gently put the cat a little farther away from the coffee stain before turning back to Hajime with a small smile. "I'm guessing your research is not going too well?" She asked and though Hajime didn't look at her face he could just feel the smirk she was wearing. "I just hope that Leon's squad manages to catch them- or at least get some new piece of information because that-" Hajime pointed at the board of evidence they had gotten of the organization called DICE. The only things on that board though was a piece of paper in the middle that read D.I.C.E and then a red string that lead into a hazy picture of a man in a white suit with white hair running away into an alley with a clown mask on. There was also a picture of Ibuki Mioda- a world famous musician who was taken into custody for being seen with a woman wearing a clown mask. But she refused to talk. The hazy picture of them was on the board as well. There were also some names of the cases confirmed to be DICEs doing. That was all. There was literally nothing else. Not even a guessed amount of members they had because they had no clues to even start guessing. "-looks pathetic." Hajime finished and banged his head against the table one last time. He heard a chuckle and he raised his head a little to look at his co-worker- Shuichi Saihara- who was sitting at the table across from his. Shuichi's hand was raised to cover his mouth and his eyes were closed as he silently laughed at Hajime's internal agony. 

"Yeah yeah hahaha. As if you have any better clues." Hajime said with a roll of his eyes. "Well- no. But I believe Leon will have something when he returns. After all he went to chase two DICE members and one of them is believed to be the man that picture is of." Shuichi stated while pointing at the hazy picture on the board. As if he had been called- a flash of orange burst through the doors in a mighty way and with a smug smile on his face. Makoto Naegi turned on his chair and flashed a smile at the ginger. "Did you get them?" Byakuya Togami asked from next to Makoto. Leon shrugged his head and a choir of groans was let out from the group of detectives. "Hey at least give me SOME credit! I managed to get some information for you guys." Leon said and crossed his arms in an offended way. That seemed to brighten the mood. Hajime stood up excitedly. "What did you find out?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. "It might not be much but-" Leon took a piece of red string and pinned it onto the board- putting the other other end of it on top of the D.I.C.E paper- and on the other end he pinned a picture of a woman with long pink hair tied to a ponytail. She had one of the clown masks on so her face was covered. But the picture was much clearer than the one of the white haired man. "A subordinate of mine took this picture. But that's not all." Leon said and went to grab two pieces of paper. 

He wrote something on both and went to pin them on both of the pictures. He pinned a paper that read 'Ace' on it under the picture of the white haired male and then he pinned a paper that read 'Spade' under the picture of the pink haired woman. "Ace and Spade?" Kyoko Kirigiri asked while putting her hand under her chin in a thoughtful manner. Leon nodded. "While we chased them they screaming Ace and Spade at each other as if they were addressing each other by their names. It's logical to think that Ace and Spade are their code names that they've created to hide away their true identities." Leon stated and received approving nods from everyone in the room. "Anything else to report, Leon?" Celestia asked and Leon shrugged- before quickly correcting himself with a nod. "I managed to shoot the man called 'Ace' before they were able to flee- nothing fatal but he should have a pretty nasty wound on his shoulder now." Leon stated and this time earned surprised looks. "What? Is it really that surprising that I shot someone?" He asked and everyone nodded. Leon groaned in annoyance and went to get himself a cup of coffee. Hajime sat back down on his bench. 

"But now we've got more clues. Ace and Spade. Those two words are related to each other on some extend. Now we have something to start this investigation for real!" Hajime shouted. The rest of his squad seemed just as excited- but that's when Leon spoke up again. "I should probably inform you that they have new tech now. Some kind of shoes that make the impact of landing from a jump less painful or something like that. Those two were jumping from roof to roof no matter the height like it was nothing." Leon stated and took a sip of his coffee. Hajime stood up and went to write all the information Leon had just said on a piece of paper and he hung it onto the wall. "Is this all we have after a month of investigation? Really?" Hajime asked and sighed in annoyance yet again. "Stop complaining and get to work. Maybe you could fins something useful." Togami stated and turned in his chair- only to have to turn back immediately again when someone burst through the doors again. 

It was Kiyotaka Ishimaru- the man in charge of the prisoners in need of interrogation. 

Everyone turned to him to see him panting with white eyes. "What is it?" Kyoko asked and the black haired man looked at each of them. "Someone put poison in the girls water." He said and gasped- everyone looked at him with wide eyes. They had an idea of what he meant but they just didn't want to accept it. "Someone from this building poisoned Mioda's drink- she's... she's dead." Taka stated after catching his breath- his eyes were still wide with shock- and everyone elses faces shifted to match his. What? WHAT? Their only good lead was DEAD? Poisoned by someone _inside_ this building? "I think you should see for yourselves." Taka stated and everyone inside the room stood up and began to follow him. To the prison. To the corpse of Ibuki Mioda. A young musician who would've had her whole life ahead of her once she would've been let out in two days. Who did this? Why did they do this? Did someone from DICE sneak in and poison her to prevent her from talking? Or did they have a traitor among them? Both options seemed possible...

The group was led into the room that Ibuki Mioda was being held in. It couldn't really be called a prison cell since it was really just a room with a bed, a couch and even a small TV in it. It locked from the outside and had a pin-code lock so it couldn't be opened from the inside- apparently Kiyotaka didn't have the heart to lock the girl in an actual prison cell. They walked up to the door and Taka entered the code quickly. He opened the door and everyone prepared themselves for the worst- but what they saw inside the room wasn't a young girls corpse that looked like she was sleeping. No. It looked like a tornado had whipped the place up. The TV was on the ground and shards of the screen had flown everywhere when it had crashed down- the small shelf on the wall was hanging on by just the right side and the sheets on the bed had been thrown on the floor. And in the middle of all that- was Ibuki Mioda. But she didn't look peaceful at all. Her eyes, nose and ears were bleeding, so were her arms and her legs. From long, thin cuts that were made by a survival knife that was right next to her unmoving corpse.

"What the hell happened here...?" Leon said under his breath while looking at the room in front of him with wide, shocked eyes. Byakuya turned to Taka who was still trying to calm himself down. "Did anyone else besides you and Mondo enter this room today?" He asked and received a shake. "But I swear! Neither me or Mondo did this! We would never I swear!" Taka yelled in panic and the blonde man turned back to the scene in front of him. "I know that. But if no one else entered this room then we have a problem." He stated. "Where could they have entered from? The window is too small to fit a human through." Makoto stated. "As long as the culprit remains hidden we cannot let anyone enter this room. Taka, I trust that you and Mondo will have that covered?" Kyoko stated and turned to the black haired male who had calmed down a little. He nodded and went to get his partner. "What now? She was our only good lead. And now we have to investigate both her murder and the DICE situation." Hajime stated with a defeated expression. No one answered. No one knew what to do. "We should probably put up a board for this case too. Even if we don't have much leads. Someone take a picture of the body and the crime scene and then call for someone to pick up the corpse." Shuichi stated and went into the room to inspect the girls corpse. Everyone else went back to the office. Everyone else but Hajime. 

"Those damn DICE agents. Why would they poison one of their own?" Hajime hissed through his teeth and pressed his fingers against the palm of his hand- leaving marks for sure. Shuichi sighed from where he was kneeling, right next to Ibuki. "We cannot say for sure that she was one of them- or that DICE is behind this. Sure they've stolen a lot of stuff and done lots of terrible things... but there's never once been a dead person reported from a case they had orchestrated." Shuichi stated and stood up while picking up the knife from the ground to get a closer look at it. "That doesn't mean they couldn't be capable of this kind of shit!" Hajime exclaimed while gesturing at the crime scene. Shuichi looked at him and sighed again. "But we can't rule out the possibility of someone from our squad doing this. Or someone not related to DICE or us at all." He stated. Hajime's face moved into an offended stare. "You mean you trust _DICE_ over _US_?" He asked with a gasp and his friend was quick to shook his head in shock and wave his hands around to signal that Hajime's guess was wrong. "Of course not! I'm just saying that we cannot rule out the possibility of it." Shuichi stated and after a while Hajime nodded in defeat. "I guess you're right." He stated and scratched the back of his neck. 

"We should probably... go tell those close to Mioda about what happened to her. Even if I hate doing it we can't just leave things like this." Hajime said and turned around- but Shuichi placed his hand on top of his shoulder. "Are you sure? She's a world famous musician. Revealing that she got killed under our custody could make people believe in us less." Shuichi asked with an unsure look in his eyes. Hajime just sighed. "Nothing we can do about that. But they deserve to know. We can't just keep hiding the fact that she died forever you know?" The brunette stated. They both sighed one last time before Shuichi let go of Hajime's shoulder. "I guess you're right. But do it carefully! Don't just blurt it out to them." Shuichi said.

"Yeah. I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the Ibuki enjoyers- I'm crying too.


	3. Short of breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a clear objective in mind 'Get to Kamurocho hills, capture the DICE member, and if someone is in danger- help whoever it is.' Leon ran as fast as he possibly could while still being careful of his surroundings. He still felt quite proud of his achievement of actually managing to shoot at a DICE member and hit the intended target. Something not a lot people can say they've done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me dropping references of the yakuza games.

"Ace! You're being called into a meeting by Card." Someone called out from the door just as Nagito put the black and white jacket back on. He turned around to see who was calling for him and gave a small smile when he noticed that it was Chiaki Nanami, code name Pixel, one of their newest recruits. She had rose up the ranks rather quickly due to her surprising amount of skill and power in battle and her smart strategies. She was undoubtedly one of Nagito's most trusted companions. That's why he had chosen her as his advisor. She was giving Nagito a nervous salute, being new she still hadn't really adjusted to the fact that she was not fighting for the military any more. "You know you don't have to call me Ace inside head quarters right? And that we don't do salutes here either." Nagito stated and chuckled as the girls cheeks grew slightly red before she gave an awkward smile. "Old habits die hard I guess." She stated with a chuckle. "Kokichi is calling for you though. Some of the higher ranked members are already there- waiting for you and I. Shall we go?" Chiaki asked and her boss nodded. Nagito turned to Mikan one last time. "I need to go- think you'll be good?" He asked and received a happy smile with a nod. Nagito gave a small wave and left the room with Chiaki. 

"So what's this meeting about?" Nagito asked and the girl in front of him gave a shrug. "Don't really know. Kokichi told us that he wants all high ranking members present before he'd tell anything." She stated and Nagito raised an eyebrow. "So he's for once in his life serious? Wow. It's been a long time since I've seen Kokichi act seriously about anything." Nagito laughed slightly. The two of them continued to chat as equals, even Chiaki forgetting Nagito's rank for the moment as they made their way toward the meeting. "Ace!" Someone suddenly called out and the two friends stopped to look behind them. "Code. What's wrong?" Nagito asked. Code-Chihiro Fujisaki- was one of the only members of DICE who had asked everyone to call themselves by their code name all the time. But no one questioned it and no one also cared that much. Everyone could be called whatever they wanted. "I managed to get some information from the detectives that are on our case! I assume you are going to a meeting?" Code stated and Nagito gave a nod. "That's good! You should tag along and present everything you've found out in front of the rest so that we can take that information into whatever we'll be discussing." Nagito stated and immediately caught the slightly surprised look that took over Code's face for a little while, but he then nodded. "Understood." 

The three of them made it into the room where the meetup was being held in- a surprising amount had been gathered. Aside from the two leaders, Nagito and Kokichi plus DICE's second in command, Miu, third in command Sonia and fourth in command Mukuro. But aside from those five there was Kokichi's advisor Rantaro, Nagito's advisor Chiaki, their so called 'hacker' Chihiro and the undercover squads leader Celestia. Nagito, Chiaki and Code all took seats at the table and Kokichi cleared his throat before he started to talk. 

"Okay, we have quite a lot of stuff to talk about to let's start already. But first- Ace, is your wound better now?" Kokichi asked while turning to his friend. Nagito nodded though he had been caught by surprise. Kokichi had almost never referred to him as Ace outside of missions. "Good. Moving on. We have a lot of serious matters at hand right now so let's get started already. Let's tackle our biggest issue first. Ibuki Mioda. She got captured over two weeks ago already and we haven't been able to retrieve her. We need to get her back as soon as possible. Even if she isn't a member of DICE she still knows most of our identities and is really close with Bandaid." Kokichi stated and when everyone seemed to agree he started to continue his speech. "I think we should send someone into their detective agency as an undercover agent to go and see what has happened to Mioda. But only to get information. Nothing more." Kokichi stated and then turned to Celestia. "I trust that one of your squad could do this, Poker?" He asked and the black haired woman nodded with a smile. "Either me or Tsumugi. Depends. But I would like to propose an idea." She stated, gaining everyones attention. 

"I suggest that someone they have a suspicion on comes with me so that the suspicions on that person get lifted and they'll be harder to figure out." Celestia stated. "Not a bad idea. But how would we know who they have suspicions on?" Mukuro asked from the other side of the table. Code cleared his throat. "May I speak?" He asked and gained an approving nod from Kokichi and Nagito both. "I was recently able to gain some more information about their research on us by hacking into their files. It was a lot of work but I managed to get one file open. A file that contained all the pictures they had gained from DICE members. There were three very hazy pictures of Ace, Spade and Bandaid. Bandaid was with Mioda on her picture. I took a close look at them and the most recognizable picture would be the one of Ace. Because the picture was from the mission to that millionaires house were Ace's mask got cracked and broke a little bit." Code explained and tapped a wrist watch he had. A 3D hologram of the picture got displayed from it. 

The picture was indeed very hazy considering how the surveillance cameras in that house had been in bad shape, but it was taken from forward showing how Nagito was running toward the door with his mask cracked and a little bit of his face showing behind it. He was holding his hand against the mask so the only thing really shoving was half of his greenish gray eye and some of his white hair. But in time it could be used to make the connection that the son of the long gone famous Komaeda actors was Ace. The second leader of DICE; 

"As you can see, Ace's mask is cracked and some of his features that could be recognized are shoving through the crack. I am suggesting that Nagito goes into the detective agency with whoever is going there to lift some suspicion off of him." Code stated while tapping his wrist watch again and making the 3D picture dissappear. "But that is only a suggestion. You will be the ones determining what will be happening." Code stated. Kokichi nodded slowly. "Thank you, Code." He said and crossed his fingers together and placed them onto the table. "What do you say, Ace?" He asked. Nagito thought about it for a moment. "It depends on how you're trying to make us get into their 'head quarters'. I don't think they'll be letting the son of two actors get close to their research if I can't do anything to help them find us." Nagito stated and got the other members to think- how could they sneak two of their members into their so called nest?

"You could say that you had encountered a DICE member earlier with your friend or some relative- who'd then be the other member we'll be sending." Chiaki stated quietly but loudly enough for the others to hear. They all turned to her. "I mean- they did take Mioda into custody as well for just talking to someone with a clown mask. If you said that you for example- were attacked by one they might let you in the building and see their research. You could also leave some fake evidence that pushes them farther away from the truth about us." Chiaki explains in a calm manner while looking at all the other members. Nagito nods quietly. "That is actually not a bad idea. We could get more information on what happened to Mioda, we could leave fake evidence and push them farther away from the truth like that and we could lift suspicion off of me." Nagito listed off with his fingers. "Doesn't seem like a bad idea at all." He then said and nodded approvingly toward Chiaki who gave a small smile back. "The only problem is that you are one of our leaders, if you get caught or place yourself in a dangerous situation we will be fucked." Mukuro stated with her arms crossed- Sonia nodded from next to her. "It is a very risky plan indeed." She said while worry took over her expression. Kokichi cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "But is there really something else we could do? Who knows how close they are to finding one of us out? And we haven't heard from Mioda in a week and that is a bad enough thing on its own. We would need to send someone either way and this way we can clear suspicion off of Nagito for at least some time. If anyone doesn't object and come up with a better plan then we will go with the one Chiaki proposed to us." Kokichi stated, everyone fell silent. The plan was risky but they really didn't have anything else to try. And they needed to talk to Mioda as soon as possible. 

When no one said anything in a while Kokichi stood up and grabbed his hat from the table. He placed it on top of his head and turned to his friend and the second leader of DICE. He smirked. "I guess we'll have to see if you have inherited any acting skills from your parents." He said and the white haired male smirked back. "You'd be surprised." He said in return while standing up. Nagito turned to Celestia. "Choose which one of you will be sent with me quickly and come find me when you're ready. We will leave as soon as possible." Nagito stated and earned a nod from the black haired woman. Nagito left the room with Chiaki and Code, soon being followed by everyone else except Kokichi and Rantaro who remained to talk about the future plans of DICE. 

"I will try to see what else I can figure out of their investigation." Code stated. He waved to the two other members before quickly walking away to get to his room. Once he was gone Chiaki turned to her leader. But right now. Chiaki only saw Nagito as her best friend. No superior relationship going on in the moment- just two friends talking to each other. With the other being worried about the others safety. "I know I proposed the idea, but are you sure about this? On the last mission you got shot. Meaning that they aren't holding back on us. If they figure you out they might... hurt you. And I don't want to lose you. I'm not saying this as your advisor, but as your friend." Chiaki stated, despite being much shorter than Nagito she still somehow managed to look big in his eyes. Nagito placed one hand on top of Chiaki's shoulder and gave a small reassuring smile. "We're not going to stay there for long. Only until we get the information we need and place the red herrings." He stated- trying to ease Chiaki's nervous mind set a little bit. The girl sighed and looked down at her feet before quickly looking up with a small smirk on her face and determination burning in her eyes. "I'm going to trust your word of returning back safely and without any issues." She stated and soon the same smirk that was on her face was on her friends face. "Glad to hear that." He stated and the two of them shared a quick hug. Sort of a promise of a better future. A promise that both of them would stay safe. "I better go prepare for the mission." Nagito stated and then walked off with a wave. 

Somehow Chiaki's nerves had not eased off one bit. Somehow she still felt like something was going to go horribly wrong. 

"Leon! Someone wearing a DICE mask has been spotted at the Kamurocho hills construction site!" Togami yelled after placing his phone down. Leon almost dropped his coffee onto the ground as he quickly rushed around the room to get everything he needed. "Send back up! I'll be going on ahead!" The ginger shouted before rushing through the door and practically leaping down the stairs. "Kamurocho hills? Isn't that project owned by some former Yakuza or something?" Makoto asked while turning to the blonde next to him. "It could have something to do with DICE..." Hajime mumbled and stood up. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'Kamurocho hills' on it. He pinend it onto the board and went to print a picture of the construction site. "Do you think that the company owning that project could have something to do with DICE?" Shuichi asked while taking a sip of his coffee. Togami placed his fingers against his chin, something he did whenever he was thinking. "It is a possibility." He stated.

Leon ran through the busy streets of Kamurocho that were packed with people. He had to apologize every other second for bumping into someone and nearly knocking them on the floor. He had a clear objective in mind 'Get to Kamurocho hills, capture the DICE member, and if someone is in danger- help whoever it is.' Leon ran as fast as he possibly could while still being careful of his surroundings. He still felt quite proud of his achievement of actually managing to shoot at a DICE member and hit the intended target. Something not a lot people can say they've done. He smiled smugly to himself as he finally made it to the Kamurocho hills construction site. Entering the area through one of the secret passages in the bathrooms. He quickly made a mental note of how no one seemed to be in the place, but that wasn't all that surprising. He didn't have to walk for long when he stumbled upon quite a scene. 

There indeed was someone with a clown mask. They had white curly hair that shot off in every possible direction and faded off into light brown at the ends. Their clothing was a suit that was black and white, the right side of the costume was white while the other was black. There were some buttons on the sleeves and loose pieces of fabric on the pants that made the suit more unique. The person- most likely a male- was towering over someone. Leon quickly shifted his gaze to the person on the ground and his eyes widened in shock. Seeing Nagito Komaeda- the son of well known actors- on the ground, shielding his face with his right arm, wasn't exactly the thing he had been expecting to see today. But he didn't have time to think about that right now. He had to make sure no one would get hurt. Leon quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at the DICE members head. "Put your hands up!" He shouted. Komaeda looked at him in shock before looking back at he DICE member. He shifted his right arm away from his face and placed it next to him on the ground. That was when the man wearing the clown mask rushed forward and grabbed Komaeda's throat with his right hand, pinning the young man onto the ground. Komaeda shifted his left hand off of the ground and onto his attackers arm but kept his right hand on the ground. Leon loaded his gun. 

"Let go of him right now or I will shoot!" Leon shouted and placed a finger on top of the guns trigger. The man with the mask slowly turned his face toward the ginger. "And risk shooting him in the process?" He asked while nodding toward the man he had pinned down onto the ground who was still struggling to get the pressure off of his throat, his mouth was open but nothing came out except for noises of struggled breaths- it freaked Leon out. He knew he couldn't shoot, the man with the mask was right on that, there was a 50% chance he would hit Komaeda if he shot. And he was not taking that risk. So instead he decided to blindly rush toward the clown masked stranger. Komaeda finally shifted his right hand on top of the strangers as well. The masked man let go to quickly dodge Leon's sudden attack. Now that his target was farther away from Komaeda he quickly shot a few bullets- that were all dodged. The DICE member bowed and then jumped, using the unfinished buildings to disappear into the darkness. Leon sighed in defeat but quickly turned to Komaeda just as his coughs ended and his ragged breathing calmed down. 

This was going to be a long night wasn't it?


	4. Old faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I usually don't like to brag, but I think I'm pretty good at my job. I mean I saved you and the other day I actually managed to shoot and hit a DICE member. I admit it was just his shoulder that I hit but not a lot of people can say that they've even managed to keep up with a DICE member!" Leon exclaimed- Nagito struggled to keep a smile on his face that resembled a genuine one. He changed his expression into a shocked one- "You shot a DICE member?" 
> 
> You don't say. 

_Nagito stepped into the small space that was occupied by a bunch of homeless people, he fixed his hair a bit with his hands and then turned to the blue haired woman behind him. She had a look of disgust on her face as she looked at the place they were going to be entering soon. A dirty bathroom mostly used by the homeless that were living nearby. Specifically to the last stall that had a door at the back of it. It lead to the construction site of Kamurocho hills. A construction that was lead by a good friend of Nagito and Kokichi. It was only natural that they agreed to help out. Nagito chuckled at the girls obvious disgust. "We're gonna be on the other side before you know it." He stated and the two of them walked to the bathrooms and entered the last stall. Going through the door in the back and entering the construction site. The entrance wasn't exactly a secret. Almost everyone knew of it. Nagito looked around quickly to confirm that no one was around. Just as he had asked Majima to do. It had taken a lot to convince the man to do what they asked- they had ended up having to send Gonta to fight against some of Majima's men for him to agree to what they were planning._

_"Shall we go over the plan one more time?" Nagito asked once he had made sure that the two of them were alone. Cosplay, Tsumugi Shirogane, nodded and Nagito started counting the different steps with his fingers. "First, one of Majima's men contacts the detective agency that someone wearing a clown mask was spotted. They should be done by now. Then they're going to most likely send Kuwata. You have to dress up as me, but only your clothing and hair should match. And of course your clown mask. Then, when Leon arrives I'm going to play a damsel in distress-" Nagito stated and slapped his hand against his forehead dramatically- earning a small smile from Tsumugi. "-I am going to shield my face with my right arm. When I put it onto the ground it's your cue to grab my throat or some shit. Whatever you do- don't hold back. Make it look believable. Even if Kuwata is an idiot we should make a show for him to enjoy." Nagito continued with a smirk. A suffocating feeling made it's way into Tsumugi's throat- she knew she had to hurt the man in front of her in order for the plan to work- but she felt nervous and even scared about it. DICE was like a family to her, hurting one of her family members wasn't something she wanted to do. Nagito seemed to notice the girls inner battle with herself and he gave a small wave and a smile. "But don't worry. My right hand is your signal again, if I grab your hand with my right one then that's your cue again. This time to let go." Nagito stated and some of Tsumugi's nervousness melted off. She nodded and they put the plan in motion._

_Tsumugi put on a wig that resembled Nagito's hair perfectly. They had taken a spare suit of Nagito's that was exactly like the one seen on the picture of him with his mask cracked. Lastly Nagito handed his clown mask over to Tsumugi who put it on. "How do I look?" She said and spun around. "Like a copy." Nagito said and placed his hands on his hips. He of course had to change out of his suit. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that had a chain attached to them. His shirt was a white t-shirt with a red print at the front that looked like blood had splattered onto it. He was also wearing a long green jacket that he had left open. His hair was tied onto a ponytail. "I'm guessing we don't have much time left so let's get this over with. Remember, the second you let go of me you use the shoes Miu made to get out of here. Make sure you're not followed." Nagito stated. He suddenly punched himself across the face and a small bruise started to form. Tsumugi stepped forward with a gasp. "Hehe ow... I hit harder than I think I do." Nagito said and started to rub the hurting spot on his cheek. "What did you do that for?!" Tsumugi shouted. "I told you didn't I? We need to make this whole scene seem believable!" Nagito said with a bright smile which quickly turned into a more serious expression. He took something from hsi pocket and placed it in Tsumugi's hand. It was another invention by Miu. A voice changer. "Let's get this over with."_

"Hey! Are you okay?" Leon asked as he turned around to run over to the other male. Nagito was trying to stand up with shaky steps. He stumbled a bit and grabbed his throat with his left hand to massage it. Leon grabbed his shoulder to help him stand. "Yeah I am now. Thanks to you." Nagito said and looked over to Leon with a smile. Leon smiled back. "Glad to hear that. Do you think you can come with me for a while? We need to ask you a few questions." Leon stated, Nagito nodded. "Let's get going then. Name's Leon Kuwata by the way." Leon stated and the two of them started walking back toward the bathrooms. "Nagito Komaeda." Nagito answered. But Leon knew that already, it was hard to find a person who didn't know the name 'Komaeda'. 

Up on the highest building on the construction site was Tsumugi. She was sitting on one of the support beams with her legs swinging back and forth. She removed the mask covering her face and took of the wig covering her hair. She placed her fingers against the ear piece placed in her right ear. "Mission was succesful, Ace is currently toward the Future foundations head quarters with Kuwata. I am awaiting for more orders on what to do next." She stated as she followed Nagito with her eyes. The white haired male followed Kuwata through the construction site and to the bathrooms before they dissapeared from Tsumugi's sight. Someone spoke up. "Return to head quarters, we can't risk them seeing you." Celestia's voice came from the other side. "Roger that." Tsumugi stated and the call was cut off. Tsumugi spared one last look toward the direction her leader had went before disappearing into the night again. This time for good. 

"So what did you want to ask me? Nagito asked as he once again walked through the busy streets of Kamurocho. Leon started waving his hands around aggressively in an X shape. "Oh no no no! Not me- I'm not good with all that investigation stuff. I only really do field work for the Future foundation." Leon stated with an awkward smile while scratching the back of his neck. He then turned to Nagito. "It's actually my buddies back at the office that will most likely want to ask you questions. You could have some clues toward the truth about DICE!" Leon exclaimed and a small smile made its way onto Nagito's face. "Glad I can be some kind of help for you." He said happily. "So it's going to be useless to ask him anything about the case on DICE." Nagito thought to himself. Leon suddenly turned to him with a smug smile on his face. "I usually don't like to brag, but I think I'm pretty good at my job. I mean I saved you and the other day I actually managed to shoot and hit a DICE member. I admit it was just his shoulder that I hit but not a lot of people can say that they've even managed to _keep up_ with a DICE member!" Leon exclaimed- Nagito struggled to keep a smile on his face that resembled a genuine one. He changed his expression into a shocked one- "You shot a DICE member?" 

You don't say. 

The rest of the walk toward the Future foundation office was filled with Leon talking about his work that Nagito payed close attention to- in case Leon would drop something relating to their investigation. He did reveal that they had heard the code names 'Ace' and 'Spade' but that wasn't something Nagito should be worried about. "Come to think of it..." Leon suddenly stated and placed his hand against his chin. "That was Ace who attacked you, wasn't it? The suit and mask looked familiar." Leon stated and looked over to Nagito who faked a confused expression. "Oh yeah. You wouldn't know who Ace is- not that I know either. He's the guy I shot the other day." Leon explained before his expression turned confused as well. "His shoulder looked fine to me though... I wonder what kind of medical supplies they have at DICE to treat a bullet wound that quickly." Leon stated while pushing a hand through his ginger hair. Nagito could feel his shoulder start to ache from where the wound was. "Shit. If he sees the bandages he'll start to suspect. Even if he's stupid he's not a complete idiot." Nagito thought. He almost grabbed his shoulder to massage the wound but held himself back. If he did that Leon would ask him about it and he would be screwed. Luckily they seemed to arrive at the head quarters of Future foundation. The millennium tower. 

Leon flashed some card at the door and the huge glass doors that led inside the building unlocked and started to open automatically. Leon walked inside with Nagito following soon after. There were a some police officers, receptionists and other workers walking around the place and some greeted Leon as he entered the building. "Komaeda!" Someone suddenly shouted and Nagito turned around just in time to catch someone jumping at him. He caught the person in his arms who wrapped their arms around him in a hug- it took Nagito some time to realize that the person hugging him had long blue hair that he could recognize anywhere. Sayaka Maizono. A childhood friend of his. Maizono stepped back a bit and smiled brightly with her eyes closed and her hands behind her back. "Maizono?" The white haired boy said with shock on his face. Running into a childhood friend was definitely something Nagito hadn't expected. Leon looked at the two of them. "You know him, Sayaka?" He asked- the blue haired girl looked over to him and nodded with a smile. "Our parents were friends so we were together for basically our entire childhood." Sayaka stated before looking back over to Nagito. 

Before slapping him across the face.

The force of the slap threw Nagito's face to the side and his eyes widened surprise. Everything fell deadly quiet for a second. Before Sayaka wrapped her arms around Nagito again. "That was for leaving without saying anything. You bastard." She said. As Nagito recovered from the shock he chuckled and hugged the girl back. "It's not like I disappeared completely." Nagito said- being careful with his wording to not upset Sayaka. Her slap was just as strong and painful as Nagito remembered it to be. "You mean that violin thing? You didn't even text me to tell me that you would do that!" Sayaka yelled with a bitter look on her face. "Sorry sorry. I'm an ass, is that what you wanted to hear?" Nagito said as he waved his hands in front of his face with a smile on his lips. Sayaka put her hands onto her hips before smiling brightly. "Damn right you are." She said and started to laugh. Leon smiled at the sight of her- which Nagito noticed. "I see you found yourself a boyfriend huh." He said with a smirk on his face and watched as both of their faces grew red. Nagito laughed at them. "Okay I think that's enough. You two can talk later because right not I need to take you-" Leon pointed at Nagito "-To the others before Togami takes me to court." Leon said while point toward the direction of his office with a sigh. Nagito nodded and the two of them headed off. Sayaka stood there and waved with her hand high up in the air- Nagito returned the gesture with a small wave of his own. 

Leon and Nagito walked down a huge set of stairs before finally coming to the second highest floor. The top floor was still under construction from the explosion that had happened last year. Nagito was in a better shape than he had been a couple of years ago- but his illnesses were still there so it's not like he climbed ten floors worth of stairs every day. But apparently the elevator was broken- again. Leon seemed almost more tired than Nagito was when they got to the top floor. The ginger had probably not expected for the elevator to be broken when he would get back. Leon unlocked the door to the office and opened the door- revealing everyone inside. Nagito swallowed before stepping inside. He looked around and everyone turned to stare at him. They all stood up- some of them walked over to the investigation board and some of them walked toward him. Either to introduce themselves or to ask him a never ending amount of questions. 

It was time for Nagito to throw any kind of bullshit at them that he could come up with. 

"Hello. My name is Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you." Nagito said with a smile on his face. A brunette with spiky hair stepped closer to him with a serious expression. He grabbed Nagito's extended hand in a firm handshake. "Hajime Hinata." He said while looking at Nagito straight in the eye. Their hands let go of each other and fell to their sides. Nagito nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Hinata." He said with a smile. "We would like to ask you some questions." A blonde from behind Hinata stated. He had short, straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. He also wore a pair of black glasses. Nagito recognized him as Byakuya Togami. "Ask away." Nagito shrugged and received a short nod from the blonde. A much shorter male walked next to him. He also had short and straight hair, but it was dark cyan instead of blonde. He had yellow eyes and a hat on. He seemed extremely tired. Which is probably what he was if you took note of the black holes underneath his eyes. 

To be completely honest they all looked like they ran on three hours of sleep a week and five double espressos. But who was Nagito to talk? He lived exactly like that as well. 

"Let's start with the obvious question." The cyan haired male said and walked up to Nagito. He felt a little rude when he had to look down to meet the other males eyes. But it was't exactly his fault. He hadn't asked to grow up to be 180cm. Nagito nodded as a signal that he was ready for the first question. "Do you know who attacked you?" The man asked. Nagito should have expected that question to come up first. He shook his head. "I tried to listen to his voice. But it sounded nothing like I have ever heard." Nagito answered. Yeah bullshit. He had been lucky that Miu had managed to make the voice changer machine sound nothing like him or else he would've been in trouble if Leon had realized the similarities between their voices. "Yeah. It also sounded- weird. Like the guy had a microphone in his throat." Leon said as he filled his cup of coffee with the brown liquid. Everyone turned back to Nagito and he nodded to confirm the information. "If I deny that they'll become suspicious. I'll need to be very careful of what I say and do." Nagito thought. But he still felt nervous. One wrong move and he could end up revealing something he should not have. 

Apparently the short light brown haired guy noticed his nervousness and stood up with a bright smile. He looked somewhat familiar to Nagito but he just couldn't come up with a name for the face. "Why don't you sit down? You look a little nervous. I promise you, we only want to ask you questions. Nothing more." He stated and then went to fill up a cup of coffee. He came back and handed it over to Nagito who said a thank you with a smile. Nagito moved over to sit onto the chair that the boy had gestured to. "Yeah. Sure. If you found out who I was you'd either shoot me on the spot or torture me or- whatever." Nagito thought but still kept the thankful smile on his face. All the other people in the room took a seat as well. The light haired boy took a seat next to him and Hinata took a seat from the other side of him. The boy looked at him again. That same- almost innocently bright smile on his face.

"I'm Makoto Naegi by the way. Nice to meet you." 

Well.

Fuck.

That's why he looked familiar.

It was his ex boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito called Leon an idiot in 10 different languages.


End file.
